1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light pipe assembly and a related projector system, and more specifically, to a light pipe assembly including a plurality of lenses and a related projector system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, projectors are commonly used during meetings and conferences. Digital light processing projector (DLP) is one of the most representative examples among projectors capable of projecting digital images.
A digital light processing (DLP) projector comprises a light source, a light pipe assembly, a color wheel, a digital micromirror device (DMD), and a projection lens. Light generated by the light source is focused at an entrance of the light pipe assembly by a curved surface reflector and a convex lens installed inside the DLP projector. After being uniformed by the light pipe assembly, the light passes through the color wheel to be filtered into RGB (Red, Green, Blue) light and then is reflected by the digital micromirror device (DMD) to form digital images. Eventually, the digital images projected to a surface by the projection lens.
As mentioned above, the uniformed light matters the performance of DLP projector, and the light pipe assembly is the crucial component. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a light pipe assembly 2 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the light pipe assembly 2 is composed of four pieces of lenses 4 glued together by glue 6. However, the light pipe assembly 2 often lies in a high temperature/UV environment since light generated by a light source is always focused at the entrance of the light pipe assembly 2. Therefore, the deterioration of the glue 6 happens all the time due to the high temperature/ultraviolet environment, and causes the collapse of the light pipe assembly 2. The common method to avoid such consequence is using thermostable and anti-ultraviolet glue, but it raises cost of production. How to manufacture a light pipe assembly firmly should be a concern in mechanical design of DLP projector.